1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle controller and a method for controlling a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
While a vehicle is running, motive power is output from a driving source in the vehicle and transmitted to a power transmission mechanism having an input shaft and an output shaft that rotates driving wheels of the vehicle. In such a vehicle, when inertial torque acting on the output shaft is relatively high, excessive inertial torque may sometimes be generated on the output shaft of the power transmission mechanism when the vehicle moves by skidding from low-friction surface area to high-friction surface area and the driving wheels hold the high-friction road surface.
In Japanese Patent No. 3951494, described is a technique that determines whether or not a friction coefficient of a low-friction road surface, on which a vehicle with an electric motor serving as a driving source is running, is lower than a predetermined value. If the vehicle is running on a low-friction road surface, regenerative torque or assist torque is changed to prevent the driving wheels from skidding.